Line of the Night
Sometimes a player says something, either in or out of character, that is so goddamn epic that it just has to be acknowledged. Everyone's favorite acknowledgment is gaining experience points! It's like a cookie, but better. Some characters actually gained the greater part of their XP from sheer smartassery. This, among other rewards, was officially instituted near the end of Season One. Lines of the Night Season One Episode Seven: "And I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for the flying orc!" -- Ulfgar, regarding being tackled before he could attack Malvont city guards. Episode Eight: "I blow a hole in the ship." -- Ulfgar, self-explanatory. Season Three Episode Two: "You mean your tits don't speak Giant?" Episode Seven: “Now they’re backwards zombies! ‘Sniarb!!’” -- Tobo. Episode Nine: "Thanks for coming along, Ethan. We'll let you know if we need Summon Wet Blanket III." -- Yolanda, noticing that Ethan only had Magic Missile and Cause Fear to contribute to the bar fight raging around them. Season Five Season Premiere: Unknown which of these won, but here are the nominees: *"Can I be a magic item?" "We already have a wand of scouring." -- Ulfgar and Ashra, on the acquisition of magic items. *"This number is no longer in service." -- Fab Dick, following an extended telepathic conversation. *"Dammit, Ulfgar! Know your own strength!" -- Claire, probably self-explanatory. *"You look like you're full of bleeding. I have a scroll of chocolate!" -- Ethan sometimes wishes that he could heal. *"Speak some Dwarven." "You speak Dwarven!" "I don't!" -- Tobo and his audience, probably regarding the Dwarven tablets of pwning. Episode Two: "Is your alignment by any chance Chaotic Stupid?" -- Claire, to Fab Dick, on general principles. Episode Four: '"An ape escaped on him, but his face should be okay." -- Ming-ui, regarding Shiolay's fantastic new summon. 'Episode Nine: "And then we give him the prestige class Coalition Victory?" -- Ethan, regarding Mr. Snugglesworth's madcap multiclassing plans. Season Finale: None officially, but a lot of honorary ones. *"I've had sex with you." -- Trey explaining to Lara the relationship between Shiolay and Sam Ash *"Out of my way, you incompetent fucks!" -- Mr. Bait Snugglesworth, to the party, after no one could roll above a five. Repeatedly. *"I should use Mage Hand!", and then, "This in the only way I can be close to you because you won't love me!" -- Ariana to Shiolay, as she prepared to do really unspeakable things with Grease and Mage Hand. *"But I couldn't buff myself against the heartbreak..." -- Ethan being a smartass about living memory issues. *"What kind of lie could I tell?" "'I find you very attractive.'" -- Ariana and Ethan, wherein Ethan is sometimes kind of a dick. *"Have you noticed that your front room has an extra couch?" "No...?" "Yeah, he's that kind of guy." -- Ashra explaining how Solid Snake operates to the owner of the party's chosen inn in Wilderfey Wild. *"That ain't right." -- Ethan, Shiolay, and Ashra in unison, in response to Ariana's interrogation methods. *"You did, however, put a five-pound wedge of force up his anus." "It was non-lethal! ''There was hardly any bleeding!" -- Ashra and Ariana, again regarding Ariana's interrogation methods. *"Just because I hear the voices in my head doesn't mean I'm crazy!" -- Ethan, during another one of those ''incidents. Season Six Episode Three: "Knowledge: What the Fuck is That Smell?" -- Gabriel's idea of the most useful knowledge skill under that particular circumstance. Episode Four: "Well, sir -- " "DON'T CALL ME SIR >:O" -- Some hapless guard and Cyneward. We're still not sure what was going on there, but it was oddly hilarious. Episode Five: "Knowledge: Local?" "What? Knowledge: Local for HELL?!" -- Heckle and Gabriel, respectively, discussing how best to figure out where they were. Episode Six: "Okay, are we going to gouge out our eyes to save money?" -- Cyneward weighing the pros and cons of using eyeballs as currency. Episode Seven: '''"May Pelor bless us all...?" -- Telamore, just before the party opened a Frozen Fate IN HELL. '''Season Finale: "Okay, bird, go fly out into the fire in the elemental plane of fire WHICH IS MADE OF FIRE AND ON FIRE. FIRE." -- Cyneward reminding Yarnwell that the elemental plane of fire did, in fact, contain fire. Season Seven Planning session: "I'm interested in the forest!" -- Chimegumi, attempting to end the conversation on zombie sex. (Not only was I out of character when saying that, I hadn't been given a character yet. But I think I remember people agreeing it qualified, though I didn't have someone to give the EXP to yet.) Episode One: "Sure, I've boned pretty much everyone once or twice -- I'm a barbarian!" -- Kruglor, on his tendency to throw femurs at people. [[Eon: The Throne of Discord (Fall 2009)#Episode Two: No, Honey|'Episode Two']]: '"Marco!" -- Kruglor, wading into the water trap to save Fab D. 'Episode Three: '"IT'S ZOROASTER JONES!" -- Claire, in response to Zoroaster Jones asking if the party knew who he was. 'Episode Four: '"GARBAGE DAY?!" -- Claire's translation of an enraged red dragon ordering the party to leave or die. 'Episode Eight: Three-way tie between: * "It's the wang on the face of the Northern Continent." -- Ethan, on Baldur. *"Where is his cooking ingredients?" "You mean where ARE his cooking ingredients!!" -- Herr Doctor, proving that insanity makes you care a lot about grammar. *"Dear Nerull. How do you feel about Tiamat? Love, Ethan. Also, I would like a pony.” "It'll be a DEAD pony!" "*shrug*" -- Ethan and Ashra, on the results of praying to Nerull. Episode Nine: "Well, at least the ship looks like shit now." -- Vladomil, after a dramatic and damaging water landing in the otherwise new Jade Kraken III. Episode Ten: "I think we should play laser tag!" -- Herr Doctor, on alternatives to Claire and Snake's game of Hide and Seek. Episode Eleven: "Wait, so they broke into your house? Oh, I always tell Ashra not to do these things..." -- Kruglor, on Claire's theft from the Drow Chief Season Finale: "Ladies and gentlemen, I have seized control of your bank..." -- Kruglor, as he walked into Syscian's Tower with a wand of Greater Inferno Season Eight Episode Two: "This guy is quickly becoming canonical." -Valera Oak III, on Admiral Whitebeard's special skills. Episode Three: "That has got to be the best advertising I've ever seen." (I'm guessing that this was in response to the goblin on fire.) Season Nine Season Premiere: None officially given, but the two candidates were: *"Kruglor, did you really die?" "... Many major deities thought so." -- Claire and Kruglor, on how he spent the rest of his youth. *"My life is a near-death event." "Your death is a near-life event." -- Ethan and Ashra, on Ethan's existence. Episode Two: "Who the fuck are you?" "I LOVE YOU!" -- A random adventurer at the Lady Nocturne and Ethan, on Ethan's surprising lack of notoriety there. Episode Three: "When the deathlock who is content to spend eternity getting vengeance is getting impatient, FUCKING SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" -- Ethan, on Leilah's reticence. Episode Four "Well, who is worth dying for?" "My four on the vine." -- Ethan and Leilah, putting words in the mouth of that crazy dwarf. Episode Five "I don't resolve land disputes. I kill dragons. I draw a line!" "Well, draw a few more lines and put the names of countries by them, and you'll be fine." -- Ethan and Ashra, on Ethan's possible inherited diplomatic obligations. Category:Game Mechanics Category:For the lulz